A Tale After the Fairytale
by roswellwbfan
Summary: Oh the schmoop. One shot Dean/Sam slash. No spoilers. Early morning wincest between Dean and Sam sans dialogue. Enjoy.


After the Fairytale

Spoilers: None. I haven't seen the show past season two anyway, if it helps. (Quel horible!, I know--or however you say that in French.) I just got the season three DVDs and I am very much looking forward to viewing them so if at all possible please consider keeping spoilers to yourself, I would very greatly appreciate it. Those who follow my other fandoms know how hearing spoilers pretty much causes the well to dry up for darn near eternity so thank you in advance.

Warnings: Wincest…but you knew that already, right? I mean if you didn't then get thee to a nunnery, or at least to the back button.

Holy hell the schmoop. I mean…holy hell.

*eyes drinking water* I do not know where this came from but man the schmoop fairies attacked me with a vengeance. Yikes. Is it possible to actually _become_ a schmoop fairy? What are the signs I should be looking out for?

Disclaimer: So um, I don't own anything as if that's a shocker to anyone. Well maybe it is and if so then I advise you to just breathe through it and it'll all be okay in the end.

Author's note: Dedicated to Liquorish, my stalker, who will not approve of this but wanted wincest, thus proving the adage 'be careful what you wish for' true.

On with the schmoop for which I'm merely surprised, not sorry…

* * *

In a far away land long ago Sam wished he could wake up and get out of his bed and crawl right in to his brother's to be with Dean. And that longing came true and Sam indeed found himself crawling into his brother's bed one day and the fairytale ended when it became instead their bed.

This is a story after the fairytale.

Sam watched Dean sleep. And although at first he made no movement he wanted to feel the heat from Dean's body and listen to the little sighs and groans he made as he fought his way to full wakefulness. He wanted to pull him close and breathe in the smell of his lover that could only be achieved first thing in the morning; something about the cave of blankets combining with Dean's warmth produced a smell that always got Sam hard.

Not that he wasn't perpetually hard in the mornings as it was but something about the way Dean smelled as he fought his way out of the blanket cave he had constructed (whether or not Sam was dying of the heat, mind you) just got to him. Especially since Dean always fought to get out of the cave so he could in fact be pulled close by Sam. He always reached out for him and more often than not the battle to come fully alert was won in Sam's arms.

On this day Sam settled for pushing the edge of the blankets down so he could kiss the base of Dean's skull, just below his hairline. The gesture was the compliment to the one Dean did—a kiss directly over his heart—whenever his brother happened to be the first one awake. As he made contact with the skin he felt the slight sheen of sweat and he licked a soft stripe, blowing on it afterwards to cool it down, smiling when he witnessed the eruption of goose bumps.

They had come up with the gestures during a drunken—_very_ drunken—night. Sam had passed out on the floor leaning up against the end of the bed and when he woke up Dean was pressing sloppy drunken kisses to his chest. The explanation given was if only Dean could kiss him enough maybe there'd be room inside Sam's heart for him. Still drunk himself Sam had proceeded to push Dean down so he could kiss the base of his neck explaining that he needed to get Dean's brain on board with the fact that Dean already had Sam's whole heart.

And while normally getting horizontal after such declarations would lead to passionate sex in their case it lead to both of them passing out.

The hot sex came days later after they finally confessed to their memories of that night.

But now the gestures remained between them as a way to say those three words whenever they felt like words weren't needed. And speaking of the gestures Dean had finally begun to stir beneath Sam and he watched in adoration as his brother, his lover, came awake seeking his presence. Dean was too adorable for words as he got caught in the blankets and furrowed his brow, trying to master coming awake and repelling the covers at the same time. Finally successful Dean blinked up at Sam, a sleepy smile stretching his lips as he let his hands come to rest on Sam's arms, using the slightest pressure to indicate the forward movement he wanted.

And now Sam could indulge his early morning desire to his heart's content as he snuggled into Dean, turning them on their sides facing each other. He buried his nose in Dean's neck and pulled him in as close as he could, breathing long and deep. For many prolonged minutes they did nothing else until Dean nudged at Sam's forehead with his nose, an unspoken request for a kiss.

Love was definitely kissing someone with morning breath. But Sam knew if he was patient he'd eventually get past the taste to the _Dean_ taste that was always there waiting for him like the prize it was. Not that he'd managed to get out of bed and brush his own teeth, mind you. But it never seemed to matter after they got into their rhythm and this morning was no different.

Sam decided that this morning he would ease his way into his lover with the help of his tongue. And so he applied himself to the task of opening Dean up and preparing him. The first thing he needed to do was kiss his way down to his target and he began the journey slowly, pausing to kiss each stretch of skin he came into contact with. Finally he reached his destination and let his tongue lap at his brother's entrance, content to stay there for as long as it would take. Dean always gave him the sweetest sighs and gasps whenever he was loved like this, and it wasn't too long before Sam moved his mouth up so he could catch Dean's release and drink it down in quiet swallows.

Then Sam gently turned Dean over and pressed inside slowly, letting his lover's body dictate the pace he set. Once he was fully seated he leaned forward and kissed the back of his brother's neck and over to his ear until Dean turned his head so their lips could meet. Only when he got the go-ahead from Dean did he begin to move, a gentle thrusting that soon picked up in speed as they both felt the tugging of an impending climax. Sam held Dean close as he came, barely hearing the words of love being uttered as he let himself go. Then it was Sam's turn to murmur endearments as Dean came apart once more.

They breathed in tandem and rubbed against each other as they came down from their respective highs, never wanting to break contact. Sam's arm blindly reached down to the floor for a shirt discarded in the heat of last night's passion and he tenderly cleaned his lover before quickly wiping himself off. He moved away from Dean only long enough to throw the shirt back to the ground and then he lay down on his back, making sure his side touched every inch of his brother it could.

Dean purred, stretching like a cat before he reached an arm out and wrapped it around Sam's ribs, using the leverage to pull himself over. Once in range he settled himself on Sam's chest and closed his eyes. Sam let one hand drift up to card through the slightly tangled mess of Dean's hair while the other rubbed the back of his neck in gentle circles.

Sam's motions slowed as the heat from Dean's body warmed his muscles and he was lulled into a wonderful drowsiness.

He drifted between awake and asleep for a long while, listening to Dean's gentle snores and feeling his own pulse match the rhythm his brother had set. Just when he was about to finally tip back over into sleep Dean suddenly stopped snoring and sat up. Sam's hand fell to the side where it fit around the curve of Dean's hip and Sam stroked it while he waited for Dean to reveal why he'd woken back up.

But his brother just shook his head and leaned down to kiss Sam. Their lips met and Sam sighed into the space between them. Dean let his tongue sneak out for a quick lick to Sam's top lip, pulling back before Sam could reciprocate. Shaking his head Sam smiled and twisted his neck as Dean leaned back in for another kiss. Undeterred Dean merely went with the altered trajectory and kissed Sam's jaw, nosing under the bone until his brother tilted his head back and exposed the long line of his neck. And then he treated himself to the exposed skin, licking, nibbling and sucking while Sam mewed quietly beneath him.

Having already spent their passion once meant that now it was much slower to build but that just flavored it with a sweetness that other couplings didn't have. In the beginning—while they were still waiting to see if their fairytale would have a happy ending—it had been about needing to come, being so desperate in the face of the conviction that each time was going to be the last, neither one daring to believe the other wanted this forever. Of course now any desperation was born out of knowing how much pleasure the other was able and willing to give, and wanting to accept the gift.

But today there was no desperation, no sense of urgency. They had all day and approached their time together as if they had instead eternity laid out at their feet and nothing else with which they would ever want to fill their time with than this. The pleasure shared between them made their bodies tense and relax with a cadence that called to mind the ocean's waves.

Dean used his fingers, those talented, wonderfully calloused digits to prepare Sam for this next round. He went slowly, allowing himself to work his brother open while simultaneously trading slow, soft kisses. Once he received the gentle tugging that was Sam's signal he was ready Dean sheathed himself inside his lover, pausing once he was held fully within him in order to exchange some more kisses. Dean would stay inside Sam for as long as he wanted, as long as he needed. Indeed they'd had days where they simply remained as they were right now for hours, content to kiss and sigh, not needing anything but the feeling of the other and the love they shared.

When Sam locked his ankles at the small of Dean's back his brother took that for the sign it was and began to move within him, slowly adjusting the angle until Sam's responding thrust indicated he'd found the right one. And it was wonderful—feeling so connected, so loved, so in love. But as with all good things this too needed to come to an end so that it could progress into the treasure trove of memories they shared of their love for one another. And they both felt the end approaching, felt the cresting of an impending climax begin to shoot sparks off within their blood.

Then Dean took those clever fingers and reached between them to cradle Sam and to coax him into orgasm. When presented with such loving persuasion Sam could do little but comply and he did, letting his cries of completion be swallowed into the safety of his brother's lips. Dean found Sam's climax to be his own siren's call and he followed him into orgasm quickly after, breathing hard but never too hard as to be unable to respond to the gentle pressing of Sam's lips against his own.

He rolled away from Sam to retrieve another article of clothing from the night before and he cleaned Sam between kisses, smiling in mischief when his caresses caused twitches in too-sensitive skin. Once he was finished he adopted Sam's earlier pose, resting on his back.

And now Sam mimicked his brother's earlier actions although Dean saw Sam's stretching as more of a puppy's movements than the cat he himself was likened to. As Sam settled down on to his chest Dean turned his head into his brother's hair, kissing his forehead and letting one hand trace Sam's spine while the other linked with Sam's on his chest.

The sunlight danced around the room, its broad stripes warming the air and encouraging their return to slumber. Raising himself once more Sam pressed his lips to his brother's for a final kiss before he gave in and slept. Dean gently encouraged his brother's head back to its resting place and followed Sam quickly and quietly into sleep, and everything was right with their world.

* * *

End of story


End file.
